


Laurel the babysitter

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babysitting, Crack, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Humor, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Laurel Lance is going crazy, Mia Queen is a little devil, Some curse words at the end, misadventures in babysitting, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: When Oliver and Sara decide to go on vacation for a week, they leave their 10 year old daughter Mia with Laurel, who agrees to babysit her. Little does Laurel know just what she's in for. Crack fic.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance & Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance and Mia Queen, Oliver Queen and Mia Queen, Sara Lance and Mia Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 13





	Laurel the babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is a hilarious idea that was given to me by 9024multiverse, so thank you to them, and I hope everyone enjoys.

"I am sorry this was so last minute", Oliver said apologetically to Laurel as he stood with Sara and 10 year old Mia. "If you don't want to do it, we can find someone else-"

"No, it's perfectly fine", Laurel assured. "I'll do it."

"Thank you so much", Sara said as she hugged her older sister before turning to Mia. "Be good."

"Yes momma", Mia said as she shared a hug and a kiss with both her parents before they nodded at Laurel and left.

With a smile, Laurel went to her room. "I can do this."

If only she had noticed Mia's evil smirk.

* * *

As Oliver and Sara walked to the taxi, the latter said. "So how long do you think until Laurel goes crazy?"

"End of the week", Oliver said.

"Half of the week", Sara said in disagreement as both chuckled and went into the taxi.

* * *

Next day

Laurel was in the bathroom as she started washing her hair, before she realized they were sticking together.

She then looked at her hands and realized there was gunge on them, and then she looked at her bucket, and it was filled with gunge too instead of water.

"MIA!" Laurel screamed angrily as she heard Mia laughing in the doorway.

* * *

Later

Laurel stood in front of the mirror, ready to dye her hair brown, a habit she had since she was a teenager.

With a smile, she started, putting the dye on her hair, when she suddenly noticed they were going bubbly instead of brown, and realized it was shampoo.

She then noticed Mia giggling in the doorway and screamed again. "MIA!"

She turned around to chase but Mia was already off by then.

* * *

Night time

Laurel put the toothpaste on her brush and started brushing her teeth, when her mouth contorted to one of disgust.

This didn't taste like toothpaste at all.

Then she noticed the lid of the container, and looked at it, and her eyes widened in horror as she realized it wasn't toothpaste, but face pack.

She quickly opened the tap and rinsed her mouth before noticing Mia laughing in the doorway.

"MIA QUEEN!" She screamed as she turned to chase but Mia was gone again.

* * *

Later

Laurel was watching TV when Mia arrived, holding out a gum package. "You want some chewing gum, aunt Laurel?"

"No, not interested", Laurel sighed as she continued watching the TV.

"Please, I want you to have some of it, it tastes nice", Mia said as she stepped in front of the TV, making Laurel sigh.

She decided to take it after all, so Mia would get out of the TV's way.

She held out her hand and held the gum, only to get a mild electric shock as she yelped while Mia laughed and ran off.

"URRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

* * *

Later

"Hey, Tommy", Laurel greeted as Tommy came in.

"So, how's the babysitting thing going?" Tommy asked her.

"I think it is going good so far", Laurel said as Tommy sat down on the chair.

Laurel sat down on the cushion on the chair too, only for a loud sound to be discharged. Tommy's eyes widened, while Laurel gasped.

The sound was clearly a…gaseous discharge.

Laurel looked down at the cushion and realized it was a whoopee cushion.

Without a word, Laurel got up and walked into the kitchen.

Tommy then jumped when he heard her yelling.

"I HATE BABYSITTING!"

* * *

End of the week

Oliver and Sara arrived to see Laurel sitting quietly on the couch.

"How did it go?" Sara asked her.

"It went great", Laurel said, making a poker face. "I would love to do it again.

"Don't worry, that won't be necessary", Oliver assured her. "We will ask Thea to do it next time."

Mia then arrived. "Mommy! Daddy!"

The two hugged their daughter as Laurel got up and said. "When I go out of the room, please cover Mia's ears."

She then walked out and it took a few seconds for Oliver and Sara to realize what she was saying.

Oliver covered both of Mia's ears as Sara counted down on her fingers. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"I FUCKING HATE BABYSITTING! AND I HATE GODDAMN KIDS! SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS SHITTY, MISERABLE EXISTENCE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Not as funny as I'd hoped but hope everyone had a laugh.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
